


flower shock

by writtenFIRES



Series: Egotober 2017 [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blood, Egotober, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Love, Slow and painful death, Yandere, creepy thoughts, i mean its fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenFIRES/pseuds/writtenFIRES
Summary: Egotober Day 6: sepsis/Goretober Day 6: hanahaki diseaseIt started out simple enough.





	flower shock

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. This one's late too. :( Hey, at least I'm caught up now, right? Hopefully Day 7 can be out on time.
> 
> When I saw these two prompts together I just about _died_. (Thankfully, it was someone else. :D)

It started out simple enough.

Yandere would wake in the morning to find cherry blossom petals on his pillow. They always smelled so sweet, and looked as if they'd freshly fallen from the boughs. Yet, oddly, it wasn't the right time for the cherry blossoms to even be in bloom. How petals so fresh and vibrant and _beautiful_ could still be available, Yandere had no idea. But he wasn't complaining.

Surely, he had some kind of secret admirer. Someone sneaking in at night to scatter the delicate petals, hoping to surprise him come morning. It was such a terribly romantic thought. Yandere had no doubts the culprit couldn't be anyone other than his beloved _senpai_. The poor boy was simply too shy to confess outright. That was okay. It only made Yandere love him _more_.

It was when the petals began appearing in other places that Yandere began to grow suspicious. He would doze off in class and wake to find petals on his desk. Petals would somehow work their way into his food. They would end up on his toothbrush, in his teeth; clogging up the drain when he spat into the sink.

That was about when the coughing started.

Gentle ones at first, practically hiccups, but always there would be petals. Delicate, brilliant pink, fragrant and still glistening with his saliva. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what was going on. Yandere decided to ignore it, in the hopes they would go away.

While training with his katana, the racking hacks came. Rough and burning at his throat as he spat out petal after cloying petal. The _dojo_ floor became littered with them, splattered on _tatami_ mats with flecks of bright red blood. When he got home it happened again. Yandere flooded his kitchen sink with the petals, his counter, a few billowing gently to the floor. He gasped and heaved and clawed at his chest, his throat. It felt as if there were roots growing in his trachea, spreading out their broad leaves into his lungs and clogging his throat with the flowers.

Yandere ignored it. He stumbled to bed, flopping across it with a groan and not caring if a few more petals slipped from his mouth. He was so tired.

_Ba-bump ba-bump ba-bump._

His heart was going so fast. Was _senpai_ around? He felt like he was dying.

_"Senpai...."_

The word was a rasp, a wheeze on the cusp of too many breaths too quickly. His lungs kept constricting with the effort, the desperation for air, but there were too many petals.

_"Sen... pai...."_

Rough coughing, more petals, but never enough. It wasn't enough to clear his lungs or his throat and he was burning up from the inside out. It was strange, experiencing these symptoms normally only his _senpai_ could cause.

Still, the petals grew.

_"S...."_

When they found him, his crimson eyes were glazed over, and the air was filled with the sickly sweet scent of decomposition...

...and cherry blossoms.


End file.
